Speak Now
by Capitolrebel13
Summary: Song-fic. Post-mockingjay. Peeta lost all his romantic feelings for Katniss while being treated for the highjacking only to have them return in time for Katniss and Gale's wedding day.


**Just alittle shout out to Katniss and Peeta and no I don't have anything against Gale. I love him (No team Gale, Team Peeta for me. This isn't Twilight) but I don't think he was right for Katniss as a lover.**

**I had to change so words around so sorry if they don't exactly fit with the orginal song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the character of the Hunger Games but I do own the song... Just kidding. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_I am not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barding in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong boy_

This was not right, oh how this was not right. But if he did not do then he'll be regretting it for the rest of his life.

Peeta slowly walked to the church. Today was Katniss's wedding to Gale. After he got over the highjacking the Capitol did to him, Peeta felt like he did not love Katniss anymore. Fair enough, while he was gone for treatment Katniss had moved on to Gale. Him and Katniss still spent time with each other but just as friends, nothing more. But Gale knew better. He didn't like her and Peeta hanging out even though the two of them had become best-friends.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

Getting in was not hard. All Peeta had to do was get Haymitch to distract the security guard for a moment. All of Gale's family was there, which were not many of them, just his mother and his two brothers and sister. His mother was running about making sure everything was in perfect order._  
_

_And he is yelling at the best man __  
__Somewhere back inside a room  
While everyone getting seated__  
_

"Poor Finnick," Peeta whispered. It was Katniss's idea since Gale did not have many guy-friends. Finnick could not say "no" after Katniss asked, after all he owed her a lot. But, then again he did not need to suffer through Gale.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

Because of his "fancy job" in District 2 Gale had permitted Plutarch to film the entire event and even let Caesar Flickerman come and interview people. This was not a traditional District 12 wedding.

_I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_  
_Don't wait, or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said speak now_

Haymitch snaps his fingers in front of Peeta's face and he snapped out of his day dream.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
__And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
__It seems I was uninvited by your lovely groom to be_

Peeta was outraged when he found out Gale had uninvited him. He was starting to figure out Peeta's feelings were coming back. Peeta wanted to go straight to Katniss about the whole thing but then decided against it. She probably knew and if she really wanted him there then she would have fought for him to be there.

_You floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
And I know at the alter you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me  
Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_  
_Don't wait, or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_  
_Don't wait, or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out_  
_And they said speak now_

Just as Katniss finished walking down the aisle Peeta snuck out from the curtain and sat down where no one saw him.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

Not everyone was horrified. Prim, Haymitch, Finnick, and Effie all looked happy but other than that everyone was mad, shocked, or displeased. ""Katniss…" Peeta started and walked slowly up the aisle till he was in front of Katniss and Gale.

_"__I'm not the kind of boy  
__Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl__  
__Who should be marrying the wrong boy" _(A/N: Peeta says this, he doesn't sing it)_  
_

Gale looked like he was about to exploded with anger. Katniss looked back and forth between Peeta and Gale. She was so stunned that she was not sure what to do. She looked over to Haymitch and her mother, who both silently said "It's your choice".

_So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said speak now_

_And you'll say let's run away now_

She turned to Gale and shook her head and then turned to Peeta and said,

_"__I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the back door__"_

Years later, while Peeta was going over some old things he came across video footage of Katniss's wedding day. Katniss came up behind him and said,

_"__Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around  
When they said speak now__"_


End file.
